Apollus
Apollus (エーポラス, Eeporasu), is a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye, and a subordinate of Tartarus, due to the alliance between Succubus Eye and Tartarus. Appearance Apollus is a thin, hairless purple humanoid cat with large pointed ears, similar to sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations. Personality Apollus is powerful, yet playful too (like most cats). His similarities to cat-like behavior also display in his love for long sleep sessions, and in the methods he grooms himself. Apollus is always in a bad mood when he wakes up from his deep slumber, but becomes less grumpy the more he is awake. Apollus is a carefree person, preferring to do whatever he wants. He once took a village's food without asking and ate them all, only to anger the villagers, causing them to forcefully make Apollus leave. Since Apollus doesn't like it when people stand against him, the villagers' actions angered him and he ended up obliterating the whole area. Synopsis Abilities Cat Yōkai Physiology Yōkai have a unique biology that differs from human's, despite the fact that most of them have a human-like body. This difference stems from the fact that Apollus is a spirit that was given physical form and life by a combination of emotions and Ethernano. Apolus has been known to possess incredible physical prowess. Like all Yōkai, Apollus doesn't have two containers of magic, but instead only one: his entire body. His body can create its own magic power without the use of Ethernano from the atmosphere. Instead, he has a tiny heart-like organ that transforms the energy produced by the body into magic power. This organ is located in the exact spot the second container should be. When the organ isn't being used to generate magic power for magic, the magic power helps the blood with circulating oxygen and nutrients to the entire body. When magic is being used this process stops and the organ acts just like a normal mage's magic container would. As an Ayakashi, this organ produces magic power a lot faster than a Mononoke does. This is why he has a lot more magic power and skill with magic than a Mononoke does. In fact, he has so much magic power that he is often described as a living form of magic power. However, as a result, his weaknesses as a Yōkai are a lot more sensitive to a Yōkai's weaknesses than a Mononoke. *'Immortality and Regeneration:' As a Yōkai, Apollus can regenerate very quickly. Like all Yōkai, this is possible because the spirit that Apollus was born from serves as a blueprint for the body. Whenever the body is injured, the spirit supplies the mind the knowledge of how to regenerate the body part and the mind with the parts it needs. The mind and body work together with this information, allowing Apollus' body to regenerate within seconds. With this type of regeneration, Yōkais are able to regenerate or replace lost or damaged tissues, reverse the effects of any illness or disease, regenerate or repair limbs or organs, or even repair the effects of aging allowing Apollus to be in his prime forever. However, Devil Slayer Magic, Angel Art, and silver can temporarily cut this passing of information from the spirit to the mind and body, causing Apollus to be vulnerable to fatal blows for an hour. Not getting enough nutrients can reverse the effects of his regeneration ability, which will result cause Apollus to die in three days if he doesn't get the nutrients he needs within that time period. *'Exceptional Magical Prowess:' As an Ayakashi, Apollus has exceptional skills with magic. He is able to identify different types of magic techniques and counter them with the most appropriate techniques. *'Magic Power Manipulation:' *'Ayakashi Form:' Unbelievable Strength: Being a grandmaster hand-to-hand combatant, Apollus possesses unbelievable strength, being capable of lifting objects 5 times bigger than him in size and carry them with ease. In situations where his opponents isn't life-threatening, Apollus does not need to focus his strength into a fist, he is able to focus his to even the tip of his finger nail. He proven dozens of time by just using his fingers he able to send his opponents flying across a city by just the flick of a finger. Enhanced Speed, Agility, and Reflexes: Apollus's moves are so quick and elegant, he is said to be almost impossible to see. Apollus' agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up with Slowing Magic users, as well as High Speed users. He can move at nearly imperceptible speeds, jump to astonishing heights, and dodge projectiles with ease. It is even hard for Touch Sensory Magic users to even keep track of this speed. He has been able to take down enemies in the blink of an eye thanks to this marvelous speed. A magnificent combination of his speed is his agility. Apollus is truly agile and limber, his flexibility allow him to make fluid elegant movements that can be quite unpredictable. With his high intelligence, he is able to twist and turn and make sudden movements to counter his opponent's attacks. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Immense Stamina: Ways of Combat Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Taught by Gin Rakuen, Apollus became someone who is known as a "combat grandmaster", with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic or Curse. When he does employ his signature Air Yōkai Magic, however, the power of Apollus' melee attacks is boosted further by using it to increase the force power of his punches. He is able to overwhelm a physically specialized fighter in close quarters altercations with extreme dexterity and flexibility. Apollus' years of experience on the battlefield honed his strategic ingenuity. He could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer he spent against a particular opponent, the less he needed backup tactics, as he could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses to exploit. He could form and verify any theories he comes up with using small details. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Apollus was knowledgeable on a large variety of individuals and abilities, and thus could identify techniques when used and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Magic Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods (炎神の十呪, Enjin no Jūnoroi), are a series of fire spells that grant there user immense power. The high level of difficulty in mastering these spells makes it rather uncommon, and even then it can take years to master a single spell. As such, this magic has been deemed a lost magic, simply for it's difficulty to master. The number of spells mastered by a mage could be attributed to there skill level, as one has to learn all the previous spells to progress. This often leads to mages being ranked by the number of spells they have. The magic gives the user complete control over flames, making them very hard to defend against. Likewise, no other magic is able to steal control of the flames away from the mage who created it. Lastly, a user of this spell set is able to absorb any fire in their immediate surroundings, replenishing their own power, or turning it on opponents. The most unique thing however, is the fact that the fire from these spells cannot be consumed by Slayers of any sort, or through techniques with similar effects. Doing so will result in severe stomach pains, akin to overeating, that increase in severity the higher the number of the spell consumed. Because of this, many consider this to be the highest level of fire magic available, making users highly sought after by organisations. *'1st Spell: Agni' - A simple fire attack that offers Apollus basic control over flames, . It is easily the most diverse of the spells because it lacks a specific effect, allowing him to adapt to a wide variety of situations. Despite being the first spell in the set, the fire created can reach up to 1000 degrees, and even superheat the air to burn people hidden behind walls and barriers. *'2nd Spell: Nusku' - Apollus generates a mass of arms made of fire from there back. Though the main purpose of this spell is to catch fast moving targets, and burn them in the process, it can be used to grab at things without burning them. Apollus are even able to use this to maneuver in combat. *'3rd Spell: Ra' - By condensing the flames into the palm of his hand, Apollus generates a miniature sun like fireball and lobs it at an opponent. Though it doesn't move as fast as some of the other spells in the set, once it makes contact with anything it explodes. **'Conflagration' - Apollus exerts his own magical aura into the fireball, changing the color of the fireball into purple and gives it more speed, as well as more destructive powers. *'4th Spell: Pele' - Apollus of the spell designates a target, and magic circle appears on the ground below it. Then the circle erupts into an inferno, incinerating anything on the inside. *'5th Spell: Radegast' - Apollus channels his fire into a long spear like weapon hovering in front of him. This spear can be wielded by Apollus without burning himself, and can even be thrown to attack far off targets. While it is made of fire it still possesses the ability to cut through substances, though wounds become instantly cauterised because of the intense heat of the weapon. *'6th Spell: Cthugha' - The first of the more powerful spells of the set. Apollus builds up a massive fireball over his head, then launches it at his target. This attack follows a straight path in the direction it was launched, burning anything in it's path, until it engulfs too much matter that it dissipates. Air Yōkai Magic Quotes, Trivia and Statistics Behind The Scenes= *The name Apollus derives from Apollo, the Olympian god of light, the sun, prophecy, healing, plague, truth, music and poetry in Greek mythology. *Apollus is based off of Lord Beerus from the Dragon Ball Super series. |-| Fun Facts= |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics= Category:Under Construction Category:Dark Mage Category:Succubus Eye